covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Boris Korczak
Boris Sielicki-Korczak (born February 11, 1939) is a Polish National and United States Citizen, who worked as a CIA Field Operative between 1973 and 1979. He married Barbara Sielicki-Korczak (née Kaniewski) in 1971 and is a father of two children, Robert Sielicki-Korczak (born 1973) and Sandra Sielicki-Korczak (born 1978). Polish Underground and Escape from Poland Korczak was born in Vilnius, Polish-Lithuania, shortly before the start of World War II. As a teenager, he joined up with the Polish Underground who sought out, punished and killed Soviets and their Polish agents who were responsible for torturing, killing Polish political prisoners. His anti-Soviet activities landed him in prison for 3 years as "Enemy of the Polish People's Republic", which was Communist at the time. After an attempted suicide and the infection that followed, he was released into his mother's custody as he was expected to die. His original sentence was death but due to his young age of 17 years, it was reduced to prison time. On Friday, October 13, 1964, he escaped Communist Poland and fled to Denmark. That same year, the King of Denmark issued him the Status of Political Refugee. CIA Years (1973–1979) In 1973 Korczak began to work in Europe as an Access Agent for the Central Intelligence Agency. He was stationed in Copenhagen, Denmark with an Electronics Import/Export business as his front. Being multilingual, and fluent in Russian, made him a natural choice to infiltrate the KGB and became a double agent. By 1979, he had attained the rank of Major within the KGB. In 1979 Korczak was exposed as a double agent. In November 1979, the October Revolution Celebration Reception was being held inside the Soviet Embassy in Copenhagen, Denmark. During this reception, Korczak's intoxicated Chief of Station (who was officially an American Diplomat) admitted that Korczak was spying for the CIA after being provoked by the KGB officer. Aftermath As soon as Korczak was exposed his life was in immediate danger. He contacted the CIA and notified them of the situation that he had been exposed and his life, and the lives of his family, were in mortal danger. The response from the CIA was to "stay low." After a few weeks of "staying low" Korczak hid his wife and daughter somewhere safe in Europe while he and his 7 year old son boarded a plane for the United States. Eventually the family was reunited some time later. The CIA was of no help to Korczak and soon his visitor's visa expired; he and his son were illegal aliens now. Not able to go back to Denmark and having the status of an illegal alien, Korczak ended up talking to the media. His first of several televised interviews was on CNN with Daniel Schorr. Korczak explained how the CIA not only didn't want to honor their contract with him but were now denying that Korczak ever worked for them. Several years later Congressman James Traficant of Ohio and Senator Charles Grassley of Iowa did their own investigation about Korczak's case which resulted inhttp://www.boriskorczak.com/CIA_Boris_Korczak/traficant_john_deutsch.html confirmation of Korczak's claims.Traficant Affidavit Korczak's problems were far from over so he kept giving television and radio interviews with shows such as "The Tom Snyder Show,The Tom Snyder Show" and even "The Morton Downey Jr ShowThe Morton Downey Jr. Show". Assassination Attempt In 1981 Korczak was shot with a RicinThe Killer Bean of Calabar and Other Stories: Poisons and poisoners, Peter Macinnis laced pellet while shopping in Giant Food store in Vienna, Virginia. At the time he thought that a bee had stung him but three hours later he started becoming deathly ill. Hospital records indicate that his white blood cell count was four times the normal amount yet no infection could be detected . Korczak's symptoms tormented him severely for several months. Shortly after being shot, Korczak felt as though he were passing a kidney stone and urinated through a coffee filter. This resulted in him finding a small blood clotted object. After closer inspection, it was revealed to be a cross-drilled platinum-iridium pellet, smaller than the head of a pin. The pellet was professionally photographed and shipped off to Scotland Yard. It was then that Korczak understood that the assassination attempt on him was very similar to the infamous "Umbrella Shooting" of Georgi Markov. It was called "umbrella shooting" as a small air powered "gun" was built into an umbrella which was then used in the Markov assassination attempt. Legal Battles In 1996, Korczak filed a lawsuit against the Central Intelligence Agency for violating the terms of his contract, back pay with interest and for the pension he was promised once his work for the Agency was through. The case was thrown out by the Federal Court of Claims when Government lawyers cited the "Totten Doctrine" which basically meant that the CIA was choosing not to be sued because State Secrets could end up in public domain if any such secret documents ended up being used as evidence in the court case. The case was reported on by many foreign and domestic news outlets in print, television and radio media. References *Instructor's Manual, West's Business Law, Hollowell, Toby Miller *Toxin: the cunning of bacterial poisons, By Alistair J. Lax *Marquis Who's Who in World 1995 *Marquis Who's Who in America 1996–2010 *Marquis Who's Who in the South and Southwest 1993-1994 *Moscow Station, Ronald Kessler 1990 *Bioterrorism & Biocrimes: The Illicit Use of Biological Agents Since 1900 *W. Seth Carus, 2002 *America the Vulnerable, Joseph D. Douglass, Neil C. Livingstone - 1987 *The ASA Newsletter *Defrauding America, Rodney Stich *Biological Weapons, By Sharad S. Chauhan *Terrorism Against America: External & Internal Terrorists By Rodney Stich *Microorganisms and bioterrorism, By Burt Anderson, Herman Friedman, Mauro Bendinelli *Handbook of pharmaceutical biotechnology, By Shayne C. Gad *Under Glass: The Girl with a Thousand Christmas Trees, By Jen Hirt *U.S. News & World Report, Volume 133, Issues 1-8 *Antiterrorist initiatives, John B. Wolf-Plenum Press, 1989 *Chemical and Biological Terrorism: new threat to public safety? Ronald G. Purver *The dictionary of espionage, Christopher Dobson, Ronald Payne – 1984 *Armas QUIMICAS/ Chemical Weapons: La ciencia en manos del mal/ Science In, By René Pita *Biuletyn, Piłsudski Institute of America< *Congressional Record Proceedings and Debates of the 105th Congress, Second Session *Le terrorisme non conventionnel, Olivier Lepick, Jean-François Daguzan External links * Boris Korczak's personal website Category:Soviet dissidents Category:Central Intelligence Agency Category:Polish resistance fighters Category:1939 births Category:Living people